


Goodnight Mr.Child

by toi636



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 1





	Goodnight Mr.Child

王一博开了灯，看了一眼墙上的钟，三点二十五，家里安静得很，王嘉尔以前还会等他，现在在不在家他也不知道。厨房的灯坏了挺久，他摸黑过去倒水，脚底突然觉得一硌，开了手机的闪光灯，小东西在微弱的灯光下闪烁。

是王嘉尔的婚戒。

他有些疲倦地直起身，走进卧室发现果然人不在。浴巾还挂在浴室的浴缸上，床上还堆着叠了一半的衣服，一切看起来仿佛只是房子的主人临时出了趟门。

王一博摸着刚刚捡起的那个钻戒，和自己手上的是一个款式，仿佛能想象出王嘉尔如释重负般丢弃它的样子。  
他喝完水把杯子随意放进水槽里，时钟还是和往常一样走。

这一切归咎起来，还是因为王一博表现的太像一个阴晴不定的混蛋。

这一桩婚姻来的也突然，两家人加上位高权重的介绍人一起吃了顿饭，回去就一句话，你们下个月的婚礼。王一博没明说，他见过王嘉尔许多回，娇俏可人的omega，看人的眼睛总是泛着水光，每个人都在猜测谁会得到他的青睐。

没有人不喜欢漂亮宝贝，王一博也不例外，但当下并无天降大礼的惊喜，他犹豫地问道：“为什么？”

“你也知道现下我们的难处，”王母平静地说道，“正好他们想要一个孩子。”

所以这就是全部了。

等婚礼上再见到挽着他的手笑得甜蜜又柔软的王嘉尔时，王一博心里却觉得烧得慌，王嘉尔看向他的眼神越媚人，他越觉得难以忍受，这份柔情里到底有几分真又有几分是逢场作戏呢？

婚礼结束回到家，王嘉尔弯腰在玄关脱鞋，王一博推了他一把，王嘉尔没防备，踉跄了两下正好被王一博揽进怀里，他似乎没反应过来发生了什么，一脸茫然地问他，怎么了？

王一博没说话，贴着后颈细细嗅他的信息素，王嘉尔颤栗起来，身上起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩，他当然知道这意味着什么，有些害羞地红了脸，背着手拽王一博的衣角。

“别……先、先洗澡吧……”

王一博没停下动作，手顺着衣摆伸进去，一路拂拭omega娇嫩的肌肤，最后握住他柔软的胸乳揉捏，指甲在乳尖上捻压。

王嘉尔立刻就软了身子，他挣扎着想要转过身攀住王一博的肩膀维持平衡，王一博没同意，腰上的手揽得更加用力，两个人纠缠着走到沙发边。王一博泄了劲，王嘉尔忍不住跌进沙发里，胯部正好靠在扶手上，腰塌成一个好看的弧度。

他一手撑着沙发，扭过头想要跟王一博讨饶。精致的发型在推拉中散开来，凌乱地垂落在额前。王一博再次感慨，王嘉尔真的是长了张漂亮到过分的脸，大眼睛恰到好处地蓄起水汽，嘴角微微向下，一副被欺负到没办法的样子，像是被人遗弃的小狗，让人忍不住想要轻抚那毛茸茸的脑袋。

王一博情不自禁地伸出手，王嘉尔自然地靠在他的掌心，隔着薄薄的一层汗，体温又在不断攀升，他感到自己仿佛被海妖诱惑的水手，不断在欲望的海洋里下沉，很快他就意识到，是王嘉尔放出的信息素在影响他，思维逐渐变得迟钝，淡雅的茉莉花香紧紧地依偎着他，想要裹挟着他封进罐子里。

王嘉尔还穿着喜服，红色的布料上绣着金色的鸳鸯，和着他配合的态度，反而惹怒了王一博，他的心上仿佛有千百只蚂蚁在咬，又痒又疼，尚不明晰的嫉妒在蒸腾，是不是只要是个Alpha就可以？不是他也没有关系？

如果王一博现下可以冷静一些，就会发现他在为一种不可能的假设动气，然而信息素和本就存在的醋意让他的脑袋如同浆糊，于是他粗暴地摁住王嘉尔的脖子，将人推在沙发上，好让自己不再受那双眼睛的折磨。王嘉尔觉得天旋地转，眼前的光亮也被一把吞没，接着他就感觉到裤子被拽了下来。

王嘉尔感到一阵凉意，把握不住状况让他瑟缩了一下，接着便强迫自己放松下来，尽力翘起臀部去接受接下来要发生的一切。王嘉尔现在不在发情期，但有alpha的信息素的撩拨，后面也淅淅沥沥出了些水，穴口也遵循本能变得柔软。

王一博大手掰开他的臀肉，张口咬在了靠近穴口的腿根。王嘉尔没防备的痛呼了一声，条件反射般想要夹紧双腿，王一博没放过他，没轻没重地又舔又咬，第二天估计要青紫一片。王嘉尔没受过这种刺激，呻吟声带上了一点哭腔，断断续续地求饶：“轻、轻一些……好痛……”

大概嫌他挣动的双腿碍事，王一博一巴掌拍在屁股上，有些不耐烦地说道：“别动，哭什么。”

王嘉尔抖了下便不敢再吭声，只时不时漏出一些极力忍耐的气音。王一博看着他后穴溢出的体液逐渐将大腿根都打湿，内心越发不舒服，他打心底里认为王嘉尔如此配合就是为了这个，诱惑一个alpha进入他的身体，在里面成结，孕育一个新的生命，然后他们就两清，而王一博偏不要如他的意。

“把腿夹紧了。”

王嘉尔听话照做，王一博掏出自己早就硬的不行的性器挤入柔软的大腿根中，紧接着快速律动起来。硬挺的性器不断摩擦着刚刚被咬出来印记，很快大腿根变得又红又肿，王嘉尔痛得有些夹不住，但王一博夹着他的膝盖不让他逃跑，一下一下用力地撞到底，王嘉尔被撞的在沙发上向前耸动，大腿根火辣辣的疼，乳尖与喜服不停地摩擦也有些破了皮，除了生理反应流出的体液，比起快感王嘉尔感受到最多的只有痛。

王嘉尔被逼出了眼泪，通过信息素能感觉到身后的alpha充满了他无法理解的怒意，求饶反而让alpha变得更加烦躁，于是王嘉尔拼命压抑着哭声，时不时发出一两声被呛住的干呕，将眼泪抹在沙发上。

等到他感觉自己要昏过去的时候，王一博终于停下律动，射在他的屁股上，并放开了对他的钳制，王嘉尔还没缓过来，趴在那动弹不得，只能低低地喘气。

王一博看着身下还穿着喜服被折腾的一塌糊涂的omega，心里升起一股罪恶般的快感，他自始自终没有碰那个变得软烂迫不及待想要他人进入的后穴，任由omega得不到任何满足，他直起身脱掉皱得不成样的裤子，留下一句“你用外面的浴室”就自顾自地先去洗澡了。

等到王嘉尔清理完自己并换上睡衣时，王一博已经躺在床上看了二十分钟手机。王嘉尔从另一头钻进被窝，全身暖烘烘的，茉莉花香的信息素和甜橙味的沐浴露混在一块，软绵绵地靠在他身上。

王一博知道omega天性就喜欢有人陪伴，扭头就看到王嘉尔睁大葡萄眼，一副小心翼翼又无辜的样子看着他，一手拽着他的一角，柔软的手指在他的手背上打圈，撒娇想要有一个拥抱。

王一博冷言冷语：“不要离我太近。”

王嘉尔闻言僵住了触碰的手，似乎在观察王一博是否希望他们睡在一块。王一博在这样的目光炙烤中第一次感受到后悔和懊恼，同时又充满无所适从，他猛得凑近王嘉尔，和他四目相对，王嘉尔毫无畏惧地看回来，似乎想要看懂他的alpha到底是什么心思。

王一博率先败下阵来，他开口道：“睡了吧，天挺冷的，我再给你拿床被子。”

感受到气氛的缓和，王嘉尔悄悄松了口气，老实躺下看着王一博给他盖上被子，等王一博再躺回来，他转过头软绵绵地笑了笑：“晚安。”

除去王一博对omega真心患得患失的不安，王嘉尔可以说是一个无可挑剔的结婚对象。他善解人意面面俱到，没出几天家里的佣人都开始私下说娶了他是上辈子修来的福分。王一博听罢又开始打量坐在餐桌对面一起吃早餐的人，进门第一天王一博粗暴的举动两个人仿佛心照不宣般谁都不再提起，而王一博也再未主动寻求过亲近。

早餐是王嘉尔亲自准备的，没有佣人做的精致，但胜在营养搭配均衡，他喝完杯子里的咖啡皱了皱眉开口问道：“豆子好像不太好，有点太酸了，你要不要再加点奶？”

王一博摇摇头：“帮我再拿几块糖吧。”

王嘉尔笑他小孩子口味，便起身去橱柜里找糖罐。王一博在背后看他踮起脚才勉强够到中间那层，宽松裤管里露出两条奶白的腿，细幼的脚踝紧绷出好看的弧度，糖块从手指中坠入咖啡没了声响，他转了个半圈又给自己倒牛奶。

王一博用食指指腹摁在大腿缓缓滑到膝窝，王嘉尔一个激灵没拿稳杯子，牛奶撒了一片在桌上。像是想要看到更多的有趣反应，食指又途径大腿，进入宽松的裤管。王嘉尔抖得更厉害了，急忙先把杯子放回桌上。

喘息声随着手指的深入越来越大，王一博抚摸着大腿根的缝隙，之前搞出来的痕迹还未完全消退，凭着触感就能认出那些深深浅浅的齿痕。

意识到拒绝求饶会让王一博不高兴，王嘉尔这次格外配合，他侧靠着餐桌，稍稍提起一边的裤腿，若隐若现的风景格外引人遐想。

这次王一博似乎不急于进入正题，他隔着内裤搓揉着囊袋，时不时又在会阴上摁压，这些如隔靴搔痒一般，虽撩起王嘉尔的欲望但又像把他架起来烘烤，又渴又躁总得不到解脱。

虽然大部分时间适应的很好，但偶尔王嘉尔也会痛恨omega的天性，面对alpha的挑拨总是身体快于脑子先做出反应，更不要说还是他抱有好感的alpha。他把王一博一开始的失控理解为alpha不可避免的施虐欲，而他是个天生的peace maker，擅长安抚和借力使力。

王嘉尔干脆转过身张开腿跨坐在王一博身上，王一博没  
来得及抽离的手就被压在最下面。

嘴唇贴嘴唇的时候王一博没来得及换气，交换完一个吻，唾液忍不住跟着咳嗽一起冲出喉咙，王嘉尔偏过头，又细细地吻他的唇角，直到两个人都变得湿漉漉的。

他慢慢地摆动腰肢，下身在王一博手上磨蹭，口中漏出一两声喘息，王一博尝试曲起手指挽回主动权，在会阴上揉捏后又移向后穴，隔着衣物向里面戳刺，之后又粗暴地向后扯紧布料，衣服将王嘉尔的下体紧紧包裹住，他有些受不住激烈地喘息起来，手指有些颤抖，毫无征兆地感觉头疼得厉害。

王嘉尔本能地觉得大事不妙，挣扎着从王一博身上下来，脚一着地就踉跄了两下，王一博手急眼快扶了他一把，正好扯开了宽松的领口，后颈上的信息素屏蔽贴从衣领里露了出来。

王一博一愣便松了手，王嘉尔腿一软整个人跪在地上，体温在迅速攀升，冰凉的瓷砖地板冻得他一激灵，但却无力起身，他进入发情期了，显然王一博现在也发现了这个事实。

屏蔽贴让王嘉尔的信息素变的不明显，发情期带来的高热现在只在折磨omega一个人，王一博隔着屏蔽贴抚摸着王嘉尔的腺体，内心却沉到了谷底。自己的omega在发情期前想要隐藏自己的信息素，背后的缘由无需细想就呼之欲出，他不希望自己被标记。

王一博感到一阵苦涩，王嘉尔顺从又配合的样子到头来只是想试探自己，他们两个人因为一场联姻而被迫捆绑在一起，一开始王一博的妒意占了上风，以至于他没有意识到，王嘉尔才是最身不由己的那个人，因为家里想要一个小孩而嫁给一个只见过几次的alpha，而自己也从未正面问过他的想法。

他叹了口气，一把撕掉王嘉尔后颈的屏蔽贴，好闻的茉莉花香迫不及待地占满了整个空间。王嘉尔惊恐地转过头，努力用手捂住自己的后劲，妄图延缓信息素的外放。

王一博温柔地将他重新抱回自己腿上，手指抚摸着他的腰椎骨，放出一些信息素安抚他。

别害怕。“我不会标记你的。”

王嘉尔一脸不可置信地抬起头看他。

王一博感到心在下坠，失落感压得他喘不过气来，但还是坚持说道：“我可以做个临时标记，或者我可以找人要点抑制剂。”

王嘉尔看起来被吓坏了，他攥紧了王一博的上衣：“为……为什么……”

王一博觉得自己现在没有什么对话的余裕了，他不想向王嘉尔坦白他的酸涩，那可能会让王嘉尔更加为难。于是他抱紧王嘉尔，将omega的下巴靠在自己的肩膀上，毫无预警地咬在他的腺体上。

牙齿刺破皮肤，信息素在王嘉尔体内流淌，血腥味伴随着茉莉花香让王一博也兴奋起来，坐在他身上的王嘉尔也发现了他下身的变化，软绵绵地用手指向下摸去。王一博不着痕迹地握住他的手，他不太清楚王嘉尔现在是否真的清醒，于是便和他十指相扣，像一对真正相爱的人一样，享受这片刻温存。

很久之后，王嘉尔吐槽王一博生理知识课一定全部都在睡觉，否则怎么会不知道发情期时的临时标记根本无法缓解omega的欲望，只会加剧omega的渴求。

于是现下王一博松开口发现王嘉尔已经烧红了眼更加的不知所措起来，发情带来的欲求如开闸洪水般向他倾泻而来，思维仿佛在离他远去，想要和omega交合的原始欲望逐渐占了上风。

王一博慌乱地起身，连拖带抱把王嘉尔塞回了卧室的床上，王嘉尔抖着腿感到下身一片粘腻，王一博说：“我去弄医用的抑制剂，我们先离远一点。”

王嘉尔看着王一博带上房门，整个人在被子里蜷缩起来，他的身体空虚至极，而王一博作为他的alpha不肯标记他的事实更让他倍感煎熬。他不知道自己做错了什么，而可以确定的是他搞砸了，以为王一博不喜欢信息素的影响而用了抑制贴，没想到碰上发情期让他更加疏离自己。

王嘉尔感觉到疲惫不堪。

他闻着被子里alpha残留的信息素的味道，双手套弄起自己的性器，想象中王一博的手指滑过顶端的小口用力刮压，回忆着他的力度玩弄自己的囊袋，很快就射出来一次。但对发情期里的omega来说，释放一次根本不足以消减情欲，他的后穴又麻又痒，渴望alpha可以进入它。

他一把将自己的内裤全部拽下来，手指向后穴探去，那里已经变得湿润又柔软，一碰到手指就迫不及待将它吸进去，甚至因此还挤出一股清液。一根手指显然无法满足，于是他又加入第二第三根手指，毫无章法地向内里戳去，他用手指撑开湿滑的后穴，想要去够里面空虚的地方让自己舒爽，却怎么也够不着，最后勉强够到一点敏感带，抖着腿用后穴高潮了一次，后穴急剧收缩绞紧了还在里面的手指，他忍不住并紧腿，眼前发白，最后手指无力地滑出后穴，带出一大摊水。

王嘉尔瘫在被褥里喘息，全身依然燥的慌，委屈终于爆发，眼泪像断了线似流个不停，他把留有王一博味道的被子抱在胸前，短暂地昏了过去。

有了上次尴尬的经历，王一博开始躲着王嘉尔。

先是越来越早出晚归，不在同一张桌子上吃饭，接着是频繁的出差，特地挑王嘉尔不在的时候短暂回来一下。

王嘉尔感到无所适从，王一博仿佛是在逼他先做出妥协，放弃这段错误的婚姻，不给他任何挽回的机会。

王嘉尔下定决心是在一天下班后在车库停车，钥匙上的挂饰突然松动滚动到了车底，他趴下身想要观察能不能用手捡出来。

两个女声就是在这时候想起，王嘉尔想了下，应该是住在隔壁的两姐妹。大致内容无非就是嘲笑王嘉尔有缺陷，结婚了这么久身上还只有临时标记，alpha的味道也淡到可以忽略，讨不得alpha的欢心，最终也只有被扫地出门的份。

“哦哟身上有味道了以后哪里会有alpha再要他嘛。”

“反正他是男性omega嘛，还是比较耐玩的，很多人好喜欢玩这样的。”

“哇你讲什么啦，小心被人听到。”

“哈哈哈你怕什么，反正他现在不也没人要。”

后面的话越来越不堪入耳，王嘉尔蹲在那里感觉脑袋发懵，他突然不知道自己是在做什么，也许一开始决定嫁给王一博，想着婚后可以加深感情就是个错误。他们的开始就是错误的，结局怎么可能会对呢。

王嘉尔给王一博留了言：“我们明天见个面吧。”

王一博在口袋里把玩着王嘉尔那枚戒指。

他们约了王嘉尔附近的咖啡厅，五分钟前王嘉尔发微信说临时有事要处理，麻烦他多等二十分钟。王一博没事干，干脆去前台登记了访客，上楼去找他。

王一博刚想问前台王嘉尔在哪间办公室，扭头就看见他站在会议室里面和人谈笑。

“先生？”前台的小姐喊他，他反应过来摆摆手。

王一博回想起自从结婚那天之后，他似乎很少在家里见到王嘉尔这么快乐的笑容，他看起来非常自如，游刃有余地和对面的人交谈，时不时好像被逗到一般笑得抖起了肩膀。

王嘉尔谈完起身开门和谈话对象一同走出来。

王一博才反应过来，对方和自己一样是一个alpha。

一股怒火从王一博心中升起，所以王嘉尔今天是终于要跟他摊牌了吗，告诉他其实自己有喜欢的alpha，告诉他要结束这段畸形的关系。

王一博本打算今天如果王嘉尔开口，他就放他走，但现下王一博发现自己并没有想象的那么洒脱大方。

王嘉尔看到他也一惊：“你怎么上来了？”

王一博没有回答他，气势汹汹地一把握住王嘉尔的手腕，强硬地拉着他往外走。王嘉尔不明白他这又是唱得哪一出，尴尬地想要抽回手，无奈挣扎不开，手腕红了一片也只能跟着走。

“这位先生，请您放开他。”一旁的alpha出声上前，插在两人中间，手搭在王嘉尔的小臂上，试图阻止这一场冲突。

“放开，”王一博厉声说道，“有你什么事？”

“我是嘉尔的同事，请您冷静一下，我不确定您现在的状态是否会伤到他。”

王一博猛地用空着的另一只手拽住alpha的领子：“我冷不冷静不用你来说，我再说一次，把手放开，不然你最好先担心一下自己会不会受伤。”

“够了，你放开他。”王嘉尔转头对alpha说道，“他是我丈夫，没关系的。”

alpha的脸上浮现出一丝惊讶的神色，继而看向王一博的眼神有一丝复杂，最终还是退开来。王嘉尔微不可闻地叹了口气，对王一博说道：“走吧。”

王一博没回咖啡厅，把王嘉尔扔进副驾驶，一个人闷头开车。王嘉尔几次想要出声询问去哪里，他下午还有工作，都只得到王一博冷冰冰的一句：“都推了。”

其实王一博也不知道要去哪里，他只是在漫无目的地开快车。刚刚alpha最后的眼神让他又开始懊恼且煎熬，他当然知道那一眼意味着什么，比如既然他们结婚了，为什么他无法从王嘉尔身上闻到王一博的信息素，王嘉尔的身上为什么没有标记，所以那个alpha直到现在还在对王嘉尔献殷勤。

王一博觉得自己像一个小孩一样幼稚可笑，以为当缩头乌龟就可以把王嘉尔再留在自己身边久一点，殊不知只会让外人更加觉得他们关系脆弱。

等王一博终于停下车，太阳已经接近落山，他把车停在一个半山的观景台边上，夕阳透过挡风玻璃，照在王嘉尔身上，徒留王一博一个人在阴影里。

一阵沉默过后，他听到王嘉尔开口道：“其实我今天只想说，我们不要再这样了吧。”

“什么？”王一博声音没有起伏，一双眼睛在阴影里格外的亮。

王嘉尔不看他，盯着观景台前的落日风景，一字一句地往下说：“我们离——”

“你爱上其他人了吗？”王一博脱口而出，但马上意识到这个质问一般的语气很有问题，王嘉尔从未爱过他，何来什么其他人。

“什么？”王嘉尔没料到他会这么问。

“是刚刚那个alpha吗，还是其他追求者里的一个？”

“没有，”王一博不明白为何王嘉尔看起来有些生气，“你为什么会这么想？你怎么能这么想——”

王一博不想再听他辩解，于是放倒副驾驶的座椅，整个人侧身压了上去。突然向后倾倒让王嘉尔感到天旋地转，紧接着王一博就托住了他的脖子，恶狠狠地在他口中搜刮，舌尖在嘴里和他打架。

王嘉尔咬了王一博一口，看王一博吃痛地”嘶“了一声，于是趁机转开头换气，他不想两个人又不明不白地上床，最后又以王一博放他一个人受折磨告终，如果他讨厌他，没有必要绕这么大弯，于是王嘉尔喘了会气又说道：“如果你不想忍，我们可以分开，爸妈那边我去说，你什么都不用管，反正也没标记。”

这话落在王一博耳朵里一点都不中听，于是他手上试了点劲，王嘉尔立刻就感到一丝呼吸困难，难受地一只手去掰王一博在他脖子上的手，另一只手胡乱地拍在他的胸上。

王一博又覆上他的唇，手上送了点力道，王嘉尔咳嗽了起来，只能急切地从他口中吸气，王一博感受着他热情的唇舌，另一只没有耐心的一把拽开了王嘉尔的衬衫，冷白的胸膛起伏个不停，乳尖竟已经兴奋地挺立起来。王一博大手揉捏着他的胸乳，故意不去碰已经有点充血变的通红的乳粒，王嘉尔难耐地想要屈起腿弓起身，无奈副驾驶还是有点窄，两个人挤在一块已没什么余裕，最后只能挺起胸向王一博贴去，希望通过衣料摩擦缓解一下胸前的痒。

王一博发了狠就不让他好过，不如说至今为止无论身心王一博就没让他好过过，王嘉尔想着大概是最后一次了，还能糟到哪里去呢，于是他用自己的手覆上王一博的，隔着他的指缝开始抚慰自己，对着充血的乳尖又捏又揉，嘴里放肆地溢出舒爽的呻吟。

“啊……嗯……”

王一博看着omega抚慰着自己的样子，喉头滚动停下了手中的动作，王嘉尔半耸着眼皮瞅了他一眼，就带着王一博的手抚摸着自己的身体，滑过腹部，又一步步地解开裤子上的皮带。王嘉尔身上热乎，稍微动了点情就出了一层汗，亮晶晶地铺满了全身，王一博被他影响到，指尖也变得敏感起来，omega一分一毫的变化都能实时地传送给他。

太阳还没彻底落山，余晖照进来让王嘉尔看不清背光的王一博的脸，他觉得这样也好，给他留一点遐想空间，他努力将脑海里之前不愉快的经历挥去，想象着他们只是一对驾车游玩过程中擦枪走火的普通情侣。

王一博没有再拒绝他的主动，跟着他的手挑开内裤，伸进去握住他的性器缓缓撸动，王嘉尔放软了身子，张开双腿全心感受着alpha对他的抚慰。

“对……就是那里……啊……”

王一博学得很快，王嘉尔带着他找自己的敏感点，他便能立刻换着花样折腾他。感觉自己被高高抛起又重重摔下，很快就被逼上了高潮点，但王一博此时却放开了手，他低头咬着王嘉尔的耳朵说道：“我想看你自己弄出来。”

王嘉尔就差一点，双手并用，急不可耐地想要释放，王一博的手指探到了湿淋淋的后穴时，王嘉尔达到了高潮，一股一股地射出精液，后穴不自觉地收缩，分泌出更多体液。

高潮后王嘉尔的表情有些恍惚，像鱼肉般任王一博宰割，主动踢掉一只鞋，褪下一条裤腿，抱起大腿把下面湿淋淋的小嘴展现在alpha面前方便他动作。

“你想先用下面吗？”王一博的手指还在里面动作，惹得他发出一声娇喘，“还是想要我先帮你舔？”

王嘉尔用手指轻抚过嘴唇：“虽然之前没试过，但我会尽量不咬到你的。”

“操。”王一博骂了一句，没有征兆地褪下裤子，将自己送进omega体内。王嘉尔一下失了声，手忙脚乱把脸缩在自己的臂弯里。王一博基本没做扩张，王嘉尔是第一次被进入，即使是omega身体在努力配合，他还是觉得胀得慌，王一博不给他喘息的机会，猛地律动起来，胯部一下一下撞在他的臀上。

王一博插进来的急，又大又硬，一下一下都顶到最深处，王嘉尔觉得头皮发麻，仿佛已经到了他的承受极限。而alpha则使劲将他的腿推到胸前，把他折成一小团，下身又往里面用力钉进去几分，王嘉尔闭上眼睛，任由自己被一次比一次深的抽插逼出呻吟。

“啊……太深了……不行了……太深了。”

“还没完全进去呢，腿张开。”王一博一巴掌拍在王嘉尔结实的臀肉上，omega抖了一下，身下的小嘴咬得更紧了，王一博爽到了又重复了几次，很快臀肉就变得红彤彤的一片，王嘉尔觉得屁股火辣辣的疼，后穴又被撑到极致，感官超载，下半身仿佛要失去知觉。

王一博抽插的速度越来越快，动作幅度越来越大，把王嘉尔顶着整个人向座位后面滑去，脑袋充血的感觉让他整个人更加无法思考，只能遵循着本能吞吃着alpha的巨物，每次离开就收缩一下试图挽留。

穴口已经被磨得红肿，泛滥的体液把alpha那根东西浸得湿润，方便他往更深的地方劈进去，王嘉尔已经无自觉的又射了一次，后面也跟着高潮了一次，一波又一波地喷水，搞得坐垫一塌糊涂，被alpha填满的感觉比自慰舒爽的多，他忍不住用腿环住alpha的腰，一下又一下主动把自己按在他的巨物上。

王一博又冲刺了几下，便射在王嘉尔体内，释放完退出来，穴口一时半会闭合不了，白色的精液混着体液跟着流出来，穴内红色的媚肉仿佛还没完全得到满足，蠕动着想要更多。

omega的欲望一旦被撩起就无法轻易熄灭，王嘉尔喘了一会又张开双腿，用手主动撑开已经变得软烂的后穴，一双荡着春情的眼睛看着王一博撒娇：“嘉嘉……还想要……”

“……”王一博看着王嘉尔这副爽到了就不顾廉耻的样子咽了咽口水，“背过去，自己趴好。”

王嘉尔顺从地在座位上翻了个身，甚至直接跪在座位上，翘起屁股对着王一博，希望他立刻再次进入自己。王一博伸进去抠挖了几下，王嘉尔就抖得不像样，难耐地用手向后摸索，希望alpha的性器马上将空虚的后穴的填满。

王一博拽住他的手，鬼使神差地注意到无名指上曾经戴过戒指的一圈痕迹。他突然觉得被泼了盆冷水，从头到脚又变得冰凉，他有些苦涩地抚摸着那一圈以后会逐渐消失的痕迹。

这个动作亦把王嘉尔从情欲的深渊中解救出来。等他脑子转过来，立刻一把抽回手，仿佛努力想把手藏起来。他直起身扭过头想要跟王一博解释：“一博，听我说——啊——”

王一博又一次从后面进入他的身体。带着怒意一下一下都顶到最深处，努力要进入那个最柔软的地方。意识到王一博要做什么的时候王嘉尔惊恐地挣扎起来。

“别……不要这样……一博……你听我说，停、停一下……”

王嘉尔随着alpha的动作前后起伏，他现在不在发情期，生殖腔还是紧闭着，而王一博现在在做的事就是要强行打开生殖腔。

后入让alpha的性器进的更深，每次都能撞在腔口上，王嘉尔的两条腿抖得厉害，小腹因为这种强行开拓发出疼痛警报，眼泪积不住，簌簌地往下掉。

王一博已经听不见omega的求饶，他终于又想起口袋里那个戒指，王嘉尔想要互不相欠的退场，他怎么能这样觉得他们今后就可以毫无瓜葛呢？

他毫不留情地撞开生殖腔口，耀武扬威地进到最深，耕耘omega身体里最脆弱的地方，王嘉尔已经撑不住了，他脱力一般栽在座椅上，全身就靠着屁股里的那一根要命的东西支持着。

王一博终于进到生殖腔里，性器又开始涨大，慢慢在内里开始成结。两个人现下都动弹不得，于是王一博把王嘉尔抱起来，侧身放在桌子上。王嘉尔整个人湿漉漉的，又黏又腻的跟他蹭到一块。

过了好一会，王嘉尔打破了空气中宁静。

“我不是故意不戴的，”他刚刚哭过，讲话带着鼻音，听起来更加可怜，“我是不知道掉在哪里了。”

“我知道这听起来很奇怪，但是我前天早上状态不太好，等我意识到的时候已经不见了。”

“我找了很久，昨天没回家，但就是找不到。我今天本来是想跟你当面道歉的。”

王嘉尔努力直起身子转向王一博：“我知道戒指是你亲自选的。是我太高估自己，以为结了婚总会有办法，如果你不喜欢我们就分了吧，不要再这样了。”

王一博有点没反应过来，他反问道：“你喜欢我吗？”

王嘉尔一愣，有些生气地回道：“我不喜欢你我跟你结婚？”

王一博感觉当头一棒，一切都清晰起来，成结还未结束，他一低头一把咬在王嘉尔腺体上，开始进行完整的标记仪式。

王嘉尔痛呼一声，然后不可置信地掉眼泪，一边掉一边问王一博为什么要这么折磨自己。

“你是听不懂人话吗？”他的声音颤抖起来，“不喜欢我还标记我干什么，你是不是有病啊王一博。”

王一博舔着那块腺体安抚着身下的omega，他接下去还有很多事需要做，而首当其冲的就是如何向王嘉尔解释他没有不喜欢他，他喜欢的要死，喜欢到闹出天大的笑话，戒指没丢，而他们可以重新开始。


End file.
